


The Perfect Coffee (Art)

by midnight_echoes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baristas, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_echoes/pseuds/midnight_echoes
Summary: “It’s for you,” Kara replied matter-of-factly.“Thank you,” Lena said. Her eyes connected with the blonde’s own deep blues. “But what is it?”“Hot chocolate.”Lena stared at the mug, eyes wide. “The world famous?” She asked.Kara giggled and nodded. “The very same.”---The art piece I created forDouglasAmongUs'swonderful Supercorp Big Bang story,The Perfect Coffee.It was such a privilege to get to work on this Big Bang with everyone, and I was so lucky I was able to contribute this to Douglas' story. I absolutely loved it! :D
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	The Perfect Coffee (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DouglasAmongUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouglasAmongUs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Perfect Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739805) by [DouglasAmongUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouglasAmongUs/pseuds/DouglasAmongUs). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Perfect Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739805) by [DouglasAmongUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouglasAmongUs/pseuds/DouglasAmongUs)




End file.
